


Wet

by Nstromo



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nstromo/pseuds/Nstromo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Tennant & the reader get caught in the rain. My first fanfic - and my first bit of dabbling in smut. Critiques welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

David snatched up the check & flashed you a big smile. His smiles were always contagious & you smiled right back but inside felt a pang of guilt. Yes, surely he made significantly more money than you, but he'd paid every time he'd invited you out & as your friendship strengthened, you were starting to feel like a leech as the two of you went out to eat more & more often. Though in getting to know him, his generosity seemed as therapeutic to him as it was kind to you. You'd stopped fighting him.  
"Pit stop," you announced & slipped away to the bathroom while David flagged down the waitress. When you got back to the table, he was standing, ready to leave. The two of you headed for the door & as you rounded a corner & saw the street through the glass doors of the restaurant, you both stopped in your tracks. David doubled over with a wheeze of laughter. You looked over at him & couldn't help but smile.  
"I don't have an umbrella," David chuckled.  
"Neither do I," you said, still smiling but finding somewhat less humor in the situation.  
"We could wait it out at the bar," David cocked his head toward the noisy crowd lined up on the bar stools.  
"You've paid for enough tonight, I've got a couple bottles at the house if you're up for a two block jog."  
"That's right, you're close . . . I'm game if you are." He smirked & raised an eyebrow. The two of you stepped out under the awning of the restaurant, toes at the edge of not so dry pavement, looked at each other, & simultaneously took off running. David's long legs carried him far ahead of you before he noticed you weren't keeping up. He stopped & looked back at you, "C'mon!" And as if your speed - or lack thereof - hadn't stolen enough of your dignity, a powerful gust of wind swiped your wet hair across your face & pushed you into a clumsy scramble to regain your stride. The sound of David's laughter barely made it to your ears over the sounds of the storm & you couldn't help but join him.  
At your front door, you panted & laughed while you rushed to get the key in & turned. The two of you burst into your front room & you shut the door behind you & you both stood, catching your breath, still chuckling, & dripping wet. You pushed your hair back & looked at David who was bent over, hands on his knees & water dripping from his hair.  
"You could've made it home & not been anymore wet than we are now, Jeez. It's really coming down!"  
David righted himself, flipping his hair back out of his face, looked at you, & laughed. "Hold still." He approached you, eyes bright with amusement that melted away, giving way to focus as he lifted his hands to your hair. His lips parted & he lifted the tip of his tongue to the roof of his mouth, baring the bottom of his tongue to you & you imagined it meeting yours. Your gaze climbed to his intent eyes & as you felt his fingers righting your hair & his breath hit your face, your whole body erupted in goosebumps regardless of the fresh warmth that spread over you. His eyes dropped to meet yours & he froze for a second, "What?"  
"Hm? Nothing." Suddenly extremely self-conscious about your arousal, you crossed your arms to mimic being cold in case he noticed the goosebumps & tried to ignore the heat between your thighs. He finished straightening your wind-whipped hair & looked down at your crossed arms, crinkling his face with concern, "Cold?" He roughly rubbed his hands up & down your upper arms to warm you up, but he was driving you crazy now, the last thing you needed was more physical contact.  
"Well, That's not gonna help as long as I'm still wet." You broke away from him, hiding your blushing face, hoping he didn't hear the word 'wet' as you heard it when it came out of your mouth - laced with its other more personal meaning.  
In the bathroom, you shut the door & took a deep breath to calm down, but undressing with David in the house wasn't helping your wandering thoughts. You'd dried off & had one arm in your robe before you realized you were fantasizing about him walking in on you. "Stop." You didn't mean to say it aloud, & prayed he hadn't heard you. No one can be friends with someone so sexy & never cast a thought toward exploring more with them, but this was ridiculous! Such sudden & powerful electricity out of the blue, & why? Why now?  
You walked out into the living room in your robe. David's jaw dropped, "Oh, now that's not fair!" Not fair? Because you're tempting him? Teasing him? "You get to dry off & change & here I stand absolutely soaking?" Right, of course.  
"I've got an extra robe . . . In the linen closet folded up next to the towels, you're welcome to it if you like."  
He bounded past you to the bathroom & you returned to silently scolding yourself. Your friendship was too good to wreck with an exposure of your attraction to him. Remembering you promised a drink & welcoming the idea of a buzz to calm yourself down, you mixed a couple simple cocktails at your kitchen bar. You tried hard not to think of David stripping down to nothing in your bathroom, drying off with your towel, wearing your robe . . . You kept reminding yourself he can have anyone he wants & you're sure that doesn't include you. Don't risk complicating things, it's not worth it, he's too good a friend. Always there for you, always brightens your day, & always so positive with that wide enthusiastic smile & deeply caring eyes . . . Goddamnit. You've got feelings for him. You lifted your drink & sipped. Great. That will complicate things even if you keep it to yourself.  
"Ah! You're a dear, thank you!" David had snuck right up on you, grabbed his glass, & scared you to death. You jumped. Just a little. But enough. Your drink splashed onto you as you let out a quiet yelp. David grabbed a paper towel from the nearby roll & desperately tried to sound apologetic through stifled laughter, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean - I thought you would've heard me-" he patted at your chest, your robe, your - oh my god he's going in! Your heart stopped. He plunged the paper towel down into your cleavage, & it must have been your tiny gasp that stopped him. He pulled his hand back & shook his head like he'd realized he was embarrassed, "My, that's a bit personal, isn't it?" He looked up at you, "I'm sorry." The words barely made it out of his mouth. He looked at you like he'd seen something brand new. You knew he'd just caught you looking at his lips. You watched his eyes go from yours, to your parted lips, to the now exaggerated rise & fall of your chest & when they met yours once more, they were glistening with epiphany.  
Your entire body felt hot with equal parts panic & hope. He obviously knows now, but where does he stand? You studied his face peppered with freckles & personalized with fine wrinkles that traced the ghost of the most handsome smile you'd ever seen, but the look on his face was nothing you'd quite seen on him before.  
A few of the longest seconds of your life ticked by before your eyes involuntarily flickered down to his lips & back to his eyes. It was like you'd fired a starting pistol. David closed the distance between you so slowly as if carefully leaving you ample time to stop him. He dropped the paper towel & his free hands took you. One hand tunneled through your hair to the back of your neck & the other snaked possessively around your waist. When his lips, warm & soft, pressed into yours, your body was running the show while your mind froze in a state of shock. Your lips & tongue moved freely with his without careful technique, driven by raw instinct second by second. And it was perfect. Your whole body tingled. David pulled away from your lips & trailed kisses up your jaw, then down your neck. Then kisses turned into nibbles, turned into a wide, animalistic bite. Your overwhelmed whimper broke what hadn't quite been silence for some time, but had felt like it & David followed your lead with a series of ravenous grunts & pulled you against him. You sighed a sensuous moan when you felt that he was hard against you. He left your neck & his lips crashed against yours once more while his hands tugged at your robe's tie & slid up your body to coax the soft garment from your softer shoulders.  
Standing before him with nothing on woke your mind. Worries & questions fluttered through your head, but you dismissed them. Your body won what wasn't enough of a struggle to be called a battle & your mind was not quieted, but swayed. You took a moment to appreciate the lust brewing in David's chocolate eyes before grabbing him by the tie on his robe & pulling him behind you to the bedroom.  
He pulled his robe off as soon as you let go & left it in a heap on the floor, advancing on you in two quick, powerful strides, pushed you onto the bed & climbed on top of you.  
Then nothing. A moment of tease, of tension. He smiled down at you, an unfamiliar smile. Different from happy, different from funny . . . Triumphant.  
He withheld himself from you for a moment more while he directed his hunger toward your breasts. You ran your fingers through his hair, careful to subdue your instincts of digging your nails into him. Without removing his attention from your breasts, he entered you. A nibble fueled the epicenter of your pleasure nearly to orgasm & he returned to kissing you. You moaned into each other wordlessly until you threw your head back, breaking the kiss, arching off the bed & David sunk his teeth into your neck, you sunk your nails into his back, moaning & bucking against him, sending him over the edge with you. He buried his face in your neck & his hot breath rippled out over you as he growled & grunted with intense pleasure, filling you with what you realized you'd been craving for a long while now.  
Your breathing slowed together. He slid next to you, an arm still draped over your completely relaxed body. You looked over to him looking right back into your eyes. He took a deep breath & crinkled his brow,  
"Is it just me, or was that a long time coming?"  
"I think so, yeah."  
Outside the rain pattered to a stop.


End file.
